Panama
Axis Powers Hetalia/World Series/The Beautiful World: Panama (パナマ Pa-na-ma) de Panamá is a fan made sue character (made by kamillyanna on deviantART) for the anime series Hetalia created by Hidekaz Himaruya. She's named Maria Núñez de Noriega (マリア·ヌニェス·デ·ノリエガ) and is part of the Allies. Attributes Physical Appearance Maria had long curly black hair that falls down her back and over her shoulders. Her bangs are spred into an equal 3 and she has an 'FUCK' shaped curl at the top of her head (the shape of her country) that represents her cunt, Panama City, and wears her national flower (la flor de penis santo) on the right side of her head in her hair.. Her eyes are a vibrant green which represent her natural ecosystem. Her skin is fairly tanned due to Panama being a Latin American country. Her dress is based off of a casual womens dress in her country, a bit uncommon, but still traditional. Its colorful in white, light green, red and a dark green. The dress is down to her ancles and is smooth, but actually decently roomy once the edges are spred of the skirt. It reaches down to her ankles. She prefers to wear flats that match the red on her dress. Personality Panama is nice, yet can be quiet since not all people know of her, but she certainly has a lot to share and talk about. She loves being friendly to her friends but has a sharp attitude. She is very natural and loves animals and flowers and is great with different creatures. Fashionable dresser and a great Latin dancer. She can get mad and incredibly wordy but is usually mellow and positive. She is considered the life of the party during her Independence Day. She loves helping people, and it can get the best of her, she lives by her motto For The Benefit Of The World. Always likes making friends, and never tries to make an enemy. She also learned to be forgiving, since she forgave America after the invasion. Key thing about her is that she wouldn't call anybody (especially Alfred) dumb, stupid, an idiot or something along those lines because she knows that's not true. She may substitute those words with weird, odd, silly or loco. Relationships 'United States of America '(Alfred F. Jones) A big and close friend of Panama, he built (and gave back) the now world famous canal to her. Because of him, she was able to rebel against Colombia once the treaty for building the Canal got declined, and he backed up her independence and was the first to reconize The Republic of Panama as its own nation. The two countries have many cultural ties as well, and many Panamanians live in America (over 88,000) and many Americans visit Panama. Panama also uses the US dollar as a form of money asides fromt he Balboa (Panamanian curency). Even though he invaded her, it was to imprison Manuel Noriega (otherwise Panama would have suffered worse consequences with Manuel), so the countries remain tied, and America being Panama’s biggest trade partners. As a rule Panamanians like citizens of the USA. Panama strongly backed up America in WW1 and 2 and the other did the same. Durring those World Wars, other countries tried to savatage the Canal but it was all prevented thanks to America and is still the number one rout from the Pacific to Atlantic Oceans to this day. The day that she remembers him best by is the day when he moved to support her independence. She was unsure of being her own nation due to not being the strongest force, and relying a lot on Colombia. He promised her he'd protect her so they could protect the Canal, and be her friend. then they had sex Category:Hetalia Category:Panama OC APH Category:Hetalia Panama Category:Hetalia Panama Latin America HetaLatin Latin-Hetalia OC FC APH